Mortal Kombat:Princess and The Soldier(2)
by JonAuthor
Summary: Nathan begins his role as Mileena's guardian, learning about her "interesting" personality, not expecting the news she has for him. Reviews are appreciated! Previous story:"Mortal Kombat:Pilot(1)" Next story:"Mortal Kombat:A Soldier's Reckoning(3)"


**Chapter 1-** "What a beautiful scenery."I said to myself on my way back to the village, there were fireflies roaming around the night's sky and the moon revealing the clouds all around it. I stopped by a small home made of bamboo with leaves forming its roof. I knocked twice on the wooden door, with my grandmother answering me, opening the door with a gentle smile. Her name is Priscilla, she has black hair, light blue eyes, pale skin, and wearing a white robe. Due to Edenians' increased life span, she's one hundred-twenty-two, doesn't look a day over 20. I take a seat on a small wooden chair as she prepares tea, she sets the glass tea pot over the fire burning in the couldron. She takes a seat infront of me with her gleeful face,"What brings you here Nathan?" she says with a kind tone,"I have sudden news grandmother,"I respond sympathetically,"I have to leave Odayakana."just as I feared her gleeful face turns into a worrisome one."Have you some how displeased Shao Kahn?"she said,"No, quite the opposite,"I responded,"I told him about the pit, he sees me as a qualified person to be a gaurdian for his daughter, Mileena."She gives an unsure look at me and says,"Grandson, this doesn't seem like an ideal way to live, there have also been rumors that she has the jaws of a piranha."I can't help but to chuckle when she says this, she couldn't keep a straight face either,"Yes grandmother, you're right, she just might try to eat me."I respond playfully,she gives me a cup of tea, as I began drinking she says with a smile,"Qualified you are, in all my years of living I still haven't learned to let go."she gives me a gentle hug, I set the tea cup on wooden floor and do same."Just promise me you'll be safe,"she said"and bring back some mangos from the market place every so often."I chuckle as I hug her,"I'm glad I'm leaving now that you are recovering from your illness."she sighs and gives a gentle laugh as she returns to her seat."Youre not escaping me just yet, tell me how you've been."Smiling at her I return to my seat, telling her of my trip to the city.

 **Chapter 2-** Early in the morning, the sun hasn't even risen. I packed all my belongings in a wooden chest, leaving the chest in the wheel barrel, and said my good byes to Priscilla. I picked up the wheel barrel by its handles, and began traveling toward Shao Kahn's fortress in the city, my new home. When I entered the fortress the sun had begun rising, couldn't say I wasn't eager to gaurd Mileena, it wasn't the rumors, nor her fighting skill, I just didn't want to constantly deal with flirting, especially from my employers daughter. In my opinion, Im a good-looking man, not extremely muscular,but I was in shape due to learning some acrobatics in the jungle ever since I was a boy. I unpack my belongings in my new room, I'm amazed at what it contains, a bed, pillow, blankets, and a lantern. The floors were made of nicely crafted wood,(unlike the hole infested floor at my original home) it even contained a rug with some beautiful patterns. Baraka stands outside my door,"Shao Kahn has granted you access to the armory,"he said,"retrieve anything you may need,then come to the throne room to meet with Shao Kahn and Mileena."as he leaves I finish unpacking and go to the armory as ordered. I whistled, marveling at the weapon selection, every man's dream would come true upon entering the armory. I picked out a black sleeveless plated chestpeice, black hood, black mask that covered my nose down to my neck,black pants with metal knee pads, and plated ninja tabi. I studied this fabric during my training to become a soldier, it could withstand a cut from a knife and even a stab if one is fortunate, the armor was light and comfortable, allowing me to move with ease. I visited the weapon's wall, picking out two sheathed katanas, shurikens, and two knives. I felt prepared for another war.

 **Chapter 3-** When I approached the throne room I could see Milleena arguing with her father, the argument went on for a while until they both noticed me."Mileena, You are to stay by his side."Shao Kahn said to Mileena as she crossed her arms, glancing at me then back at her father Mileena responded,"This man's capabilities are not equal to my own! He is merely another soldier!"Shao Kahn responds with a serious tone,"There is no doubt you are more Capable then he Mileena, he will merely serve as your companion."Mileena seeming pleased with this walks out of the throne room."Come, Nathan!"she gestures for me to follow. As we walk down a hall she suddenly stops me pointing one of her sais on my chest,"I have no need for a gaurdian,"she takes a moment to inspect me,"mmm...no matter how handsome he may be."She continues walking with her sai disappearing in pink smoke, she then laid her hand on her hip as she walked. That was rather, uncomfortable, considering that Mileena always wore clothing that showed nearly everything, attractive...yes, yet I have morals. "Are you always so quiet?" Mileena said as we walked out of the fortress,"I only speak when necessary you're highness."I responded, she sighs and says"Don't be a bore,"she turns to me and her eyes get wide,"perhaps we can do something fun!" Fearing the worst I look at her questioningly,"That may be?" She puts her arm around mine,"Hope you aren't squeamish!" She says, cheerfully walking out of the fortress with me by her side. This might get interesting after all.

 **Chapter 4-** Sounded fun at first, but things started to go the wrong direction when Mileena opened a portal to Earthrealm, here we are, in the snowy mountains, spying on the Lin Kuei."Princess, I don't see how this is considered fun." Slightly looking over the edge of the boulder we're hiding behind Mileena says,"I find it amusing to watch the Lin Kuei execute their captives, but it seems they are continuing to turn their followers into technology,yet it is fun to watch them struggle, even if there is no blood shed."She has a rather warped view on amusement. I recognize one of the Lin Kuei wearing blue and black,"Could it be?"I say in an astonished tone, Mileena responds in amusement,"Any one of your friends?"I scoff and begin peering over the Boulder myself,"I believe that's Sub-Zero, but he's dead, I'm sure of it."Mileena giggles as robots gather around Sub-Zero transforming him,"He will be!" He puts up a fight, but the green aura eventually turned him cyber. "Shame," I say sarcastically,"protecting Earthrealm brought his own demise." Mileena sits down and puts her back to the Boulder looking at me,"So you do have a sense of humor," she says,"maybe there's hope for you after all!" I notice one of the red cyber Lin Kuei disappear,"Hm, that's sudden." He appears in a blue flash behind me and I face him taking out my katanas."What is your business with the Lin Kuei?" He says with a robotic voice,"Respond or be terminated!"Mileena rises to her feet and says,"You have sworn the Lin Kuei's allegiance to my father! I am his daughter Mileena, Princess of Outworld!" My life is going downhill, if I start another war Shao Kahn will surely damn me. I hold my katanas unsure of the situation at hand, the robot says in a demanding tone"State your business Princess." Mileena walks up to the robot and puts her hand on her hip,"Me and my associate came to make sure you were true to your word,"she says and glares at the robot,"my father will have you dismantled if you talk to me in that manner again!" I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this, she is threatening a Lin Kuei. The robot pauses for a moment than bows at mileena,"My apologies, the grandmaster does not wish to violate Shao Kahn's terms."Mileena opens a portal to Outworld and turns her back toward the robot,"I will not show you mercy again Sektor, let us go Nathan." I sheathe my katanas, we both walk through the portal arriving at the throne room. "Who was that?" I said, Mileena giggles and looks at me,"My father's servant, did he scare you?" I then respond,"No, I have fought demons before."Mileena traces her finger on where the demon had stabbed me and says," I recall my father saying you all lost the battle." Im speechless at this. She then puts her hand on my cheek,"Maybe you can redeem yourself tomorrow!" she said cheerfully,"What do you mean princess?" I ask, she takes her hand off my cheek and walks past the throne cheerfully,"The great battle for Earthrealm, aren't you excited?!" I follow her quickly,"Battle? What battle?" I said, fearing the worst...again.


End file.
